Mental Magic
Mental Magic is a form of psionic arts that are similar to, but distinct from, arcane and divine magic. It is manifested purely by mental discipline or in rare cases, through genetic means. Description Mental magic stems from one's mind instead of their body usually drawing upon either internal or external sources of energy and casting spells that induce effects beyond one's imagination. Depending on the mental capacity of the user, these mental magic can offer unique adaptability to the user's situation by weaving magical energies that can inspire, manipulate, or instill metaphysical effects in their enemies, allies, and/or themselves. Types Mantras Mantras are support-type of mental magic which must be prepared before use. This offset of long preparation time is rewarded with sequential effects which can be activated instantly and even in a middle of another action. Mantras can be prepared before battle and then used freely, even in the middle of other actions without interrupting them. Casting or readying of a mantra refers to preparing or "charging" it, while actually triggering the effects of the mantra is referred to as activating them. Generally, mantras have 2¾ seconds to prepare and cannot go any lower by other mantras' effects. Clairsentience Clairsentience spells enable the user to learn secrets long forgotten, to glimpse the immediate future and predict the far future, to find hidden objects, and to know what is normally unknowable. They include precognition and remote viewing. Metacreativity Metacreativity spells create objects, creatures, or some form of matter. Creatures a user creates usually, but not always, obey their creator's commands. Creating a static object is 100% more controllable than one of being a dynamic-type of metacreativity. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis spells manipulate enemies' energy or tap the power of the mind to produce a desired end. Many of these spells produce spectacular effects such as moving, melting, transforming, or blasting effects usually inflicting unique negative status effects and/or damage-over-time effects. Psychometabolism Psychometabolism spells change one, many, or all-at-once objects' attributes or properties. These spells are useful in terms of inducing immunity, damage reduction, or damage absorption to certain hostile effects due to a "change of nature." Psychoportation Psychoportation spells have the capability of moving one, many, or all-at-once objects through space and time; at times, even breaking the natural or divine laws to travel into an unknown location. Telepathy Telepathy spells enables the user to spy upon one, many, or all-at-once objects. It can also have the capability of affecting the minds of others by influencing or controlling their behavior. Spells Manito's Spells *Domineer Appeasement: A type of Magic that disables an opponent's spell before it is casted and showering them with a brilliant light-show. *Mantra of Relaxation: A type of Magic that requires the user to take a meditative stance, charges another spell, and then casts both the mantra and the prepared spell resulting with an outstanding fused spell effect. *Mental ZBarrier: A type of Magic that creates an improbable field upon the user and his or her allies. *Hyper ZReflection: A type of Magic that enchants a creature to create psionic shields for various protection and support effects. *Transfixed Exploration: It is a spell that utilizes clairsentience technique that enables the user to know where he or she is in, in relation to a fixed starting point, which also prevents a mishap in a teleport point. *Flying Horsefish: A type of Magic that conjures a construct in the form of a flying horsefish. *Body Adaptation: A type of Magic that is a quicken, enchantment spell that utilizes the metacreativity technique which enables the caster to adapt to the environment. **Adaptive Inducement: A type of Magic that is an enchantment where the caster mentally visualizes his or her body along with his or her allies cloaked within an invisible astral aura and fuses with the appropriate bodies. *Light Tower: A type of Magic that creates a hovering, invisible orb of light (visible only to the caster) that follows the caster, staying luminous for three hours. *Grease Lightning: A type of Magic that instantly creates an electrical-coated grease that covers a solid surface in an area of up to 10,000km x 40,000km. *Drunken Breath Attack: A type of Magic in which the caster vomits out 25' of high-viscosity, magical infused in-digested materials, aimed at a surface of up to 1,000km in diameter or to all creatures in range. *Miracle Shower: A type of Magic that changes the effects of a target spell or object by replacing all instances of an element with another; the creature's type with another, a material(s)' type with another; or to change the direction of the spell's effect (cardinal directions, forward, backward, up, down, left, right, etc;). *Lightfall: A type of Magic that makes the caster to recover instantly from a fall and absorb some damage from falling. *Warp Swap: A type of Magic that instantly swap positions between the caster's current position and that of another object in range of 4,000km. *Restoration Imprinting: A type of Magic that enchants the caster's chosen creature's mind. *Echoes of Polyglotism: A type of Magic that is genetically embedded within the user most notably to be both a prized ability as well as a spell due to the nature of understanding languages.